


Afterwards

by GuesssWho



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Minific, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuesssWho/pseuds/GuesssWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few facts about Smeagol and Deagol, and what happened after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadows of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172380) by [Marta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta). 



It was the day of Smeagol's majority that he and Deagol found the One, which is why he was so insistent about it being his birthday.

Smeagol buried Deagol under a weeping willow in the Gladden Fields, where they had sat together often. Sometimes he still sees it in his dreams. Indeed, without those dreams he would have forgotten trees entirely, since he spent so many years in his cave.

Gollum's cave became a memorial of sorts to all those the rings of Sauron corrupted and destroyed. At it's entrance is a plaque which reads, in all languages from Hobbitish Westron to Qenya to the Black Speech of Mordor, "Here the halfling Smeagol, called Gollum, dwelt in misery from 2470 Third Age to 2944 Third Age. Of those 474 years, he was bearer of the One Ring for 471, and had been for 7 years before. He was the longest mortal ever to be Ringbearer, and this place is a memorial to his suffering and that of all others Sauron ruined."

Smeagol's gravestone lies on the Gladden Fields, under an old willow tree. It reads 'Smeagol, called Gollum, of the Stoors. It's been a long, long time, but he is home at last.' If one looks close they will find that it is a box, and within lies a cruder marking. This one reads 'Heer wuz wunse layn Deagol, ar Kuzin, in long agez uv the Wurld. The Wurld haz forgoten him, but I shal Remember.'


End file.
